I SAY GET BACK IN THE DANM CAR
by rettop20
Summary: lo que debió pasar, en "sangre de hombre muerto" muchos lo pensaron lo se, Sam no se a comportado bien y John estar ahí para lidiar con su hijo.


Lo que todos pensaron que debía pasar el momento que Sam de bajo del auto cuando estaban persiguiendo a los vampiros… este fanfic contiene spanking de un adulto si no te gusta no lo leas… :D

Media hora más tarde llegaron a la cabaña, esta vez John había pensado acerca del comportamiento de de su hijo menor, si no lo detenía, el enojo que sentía hacia él se convertiría en odio, Missouri se lo advirtió, la única forma de prevenir que Sam se fuera al lado oscuro, era la confianza y el amor de su familia, y en estos momentos Sam no confiaba en su familia, bueno tal vez solo no confiaba en el, pero tenía que saber que su padre lo amaba, y que podía confiar en él.

"el confiara en mi", John pensó.

John salió del auto, sosteniendo su aliento, tenia cero intenciones de arrastrar a Sam dentro de la cabaña, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría, John se relajo cuando vio a Sam siguiendo sus pasos hacia la cabaña, pero dentro de esta, era una historia diferente.

-Sam necesitamos hablar.

-maldita sea, que necesitamos hablar papá, finalmente me dirás, que es esa maldita arma que buscamos porque es tan importante,

-no Sam, vamos a hablar de algo muy distinto hoy.

-y que es más importante, para abandonar en medio de la cacería cuando estamos tan cerca de acabar con los vampiros.

-tu Sam, tu eres más importante que cualquier cacería.

-yo… espera, ¿dejamos a Dean para hablar de mi? Un poco muy tarde no lo crees, no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que matar a los vampiros.

-no es tarde Sam, te vas a sentar y a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, y escucha bien, porque no tendré esta conversación contigo de nuevo ¿entendido?

-estás loco me voy de aquí….

Sam intento salir de la cabaña, pero fue cortado por John sosteniendo su brazo con un firme agarre.

-no te irás al menos que yo te lo diga, no harás ese tipo de maniobra con el auto, que nos pudo haber matado, pero no te preocupes me hare cargo de tu comportamiento ahora mismo.

Sin soltar a Sam lo arrastro atravez de la habitación a una de las camas, se sentó y para el alivio de Sam lo sentó a su lado, Sam dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, esperaba acabar en las rodillas de su padre, "esperen un momento que estaba pensando, soy un adulto incluso si pasara dudo mucho que unas nalgadas hicieran efecto en el". John llevaba un buen tiempo hablando, pero Sam estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, después de unos minutos sintió a su padre sacudiendo uno de sus brazos.

-Sam me estas escuchando… Sam!

-mmm… si te estoy oyendo.

-que es lo que te acabo de decir.

-me decías que era una decepción, y debería haberme quedado en palo alto.

John sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo conto hasta diez en su cabeza, luego a veinte…

-no Sam lo que acabo de decir era cuanto te amo, a ti y a tu hermano, y este es el problema hijo, me preocupo demasiado por ti para dejarte consumir por el enojo y el odio que sientes hacia mi, como lo demostraste en el auto hace unos momentos, lo he pensado y solo se me ocurre una cosa para sacar esa mueca de tu cara.

Sam no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que se encontró boca bajo sobre las rodillas de su padre.

-¡Papá que haces!

-algo de debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Y con eso John comenzó a golpear el trasero de su hijo menor.

-papá espera.. auch.. no puedes hacerme esto.

-que es lo que no puedo hacer.

-golpearme, vamos. No puedes.

-por supuesto que puedo soy tu padre, y cuando un niño se comporta de esta manera así es como los padres actúan, (John continuaba dejando caer su pesada mana mientras hablaba)

-pero... Pero... no soy un niño.

-ja, tratas de engañarme a mí, quédate quieto.

-vamos papá esto no es justo, déjame ir.

-te diré lo que no es justo, mi propio hijo, casi nos mata cuando hizo ese movimiento con el auto, y luego tuvo la osadía de gritarme en la cara… eso no es justo Sam.

-lo siento…

-¿qué? No escuche lo que dijiste.

-lo siento mucho papá, por favor para.

-todavía no Sam primero quiero saber qué es lo que sientes…

-pero ya sabes por qué…

John le propino una fuerte nalgada por su respuesta.

-AAUUCHHH… papá por favor.

-podemos estar aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, si toma toda la noche, estaremos toda la noche aquí..

(John sabe que es una amenaza vacía, Sam lo sabe pero…)

-estamos aquí porque me comporte mal, y te grite. Lo siento…

John le dio dos fuertes palmadas y termino con su deber paternal.

Sam no lloro solo dejo escapar una lagrimas de enojo que procuro secar antes que John lo viera, John estaba preocupado esperaba que su pequeño Sam hiciera su aparición después de su castigo, y dejar a Sam enojado y con odio en el olvido, pero aun tenía una última mano de cartas una que sus hijos no importa su edad aceptaban, se las arreglo para sentar a un callado Sam sobre su regazo abrazándolo con fuerza, como no lo había hecho en años, al principio Sam estaba tenso pero después de unos momentos de sentir el cálido afecto de su padre, llevo a sammy a el pasado, a un pasado lleno de risas, de pie de manzana, y tiempo en familia, recordó su niñez aquellos buenos momentos que paso con su padre y su hermano, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, le devolvió el abrazo rodeándolo con sus enormes extremidades, comenzó a llorar, John consoló a su hijo masajeando su espalda y diciendo palabras de consuelo, y por primera vez en un gran tiempo, quizá desde que Sam era no más que un pequeño niño que aun lo llamaba papy… meció a su hijo mientras este se dormía.


End file.
